The Inseparable
by skywalkor
Summary: "You remember how it was when you first met. His hair was darker then, his face younger and his body not as muscular. He was more pale, more monotone, more… Empty. A little like you." The first meeting, the bond, the reunion. A fic from Kakashi's point of view. Enjoy!
1. The first meeting

_All the characters (C) Kishi the man. This is from Kakashi's mind, about when he first met Tenzou, and the next chapter is about when he met him again after leaving the ANBU. There in the hospital you know. Very well, enjoy!_

* * *

You remember how it was when you first met.  
The first sight.  
The first bond.

He was new in your team, and even though he tried to stay away from the others from a beginning you noticed him at the same moment as he took his first step into the camp.  
His hair was darker then, his face younger and his body not as muscular. He was more pale, more monotone, more… Empty. A little like yourself.

He introduced himself as Mokuton no Tenzou. From a beginning it was hard to believe that a kid like him could possess the power of the mokuton - the wood element, but as soon as someone questioned it, he silently pressed his hands together, formed a few seals and backed off.

The ground split in two right in front of your feet, and three mighty roots crawled up from the darkness. They twinned themselves together and started to point up towards the sky as they grew taller and taller, every living cell in that those roots imbibed the energy, the air and the nature around them. Branches popped out on the sides, leafs formed big and green and created a mighty tree crown that cast big shadows all over the ground you were standing on, and meters beyond that.

As soon as it had stopped growing and everyone was finished staring at the mighty tree, they looked back at the boy with a lot more respect than before, and no one ever questioned his strength again.  
Not even you who were the captain, and always pointed out what needed to be better.

He was always on your side, asked the right question, held the right arguments. It didn't take long until he had become your best friend. There were a lot of other people there who were nice, friendly and smart but no one was like him. He actually respected you for who you were, and not what you had done. And he always listened, whatever you said, whatever you wanted him to do, he nod silently and answered shortly; "Yes, senpai."

To watch him grow stronger and stronger for every day made you proud and interested, and - even though you didn't realize it from a beginning – _attracted_.  
You were drawn to him, in some kind of way. And he was drawn to you. You fought long on each other's sides, you had the best combos and the best team work, you could read each other's movement long before the others in the team even could blink.  
A teamwork like that could not be wasted. You were both moved to the highest ranked squad that existed in the ANBU Black Ops foundation.  
Young men grew older.

To ignore the immediate attraction that kept showing up almost every time you exchanged looks was more than hard. Training, talking, sleeping was almost impossible in each other's presences, and trying to keep it a secret from the others didn't make it better.

Tenzou made the first move.  
One night he showed up in the tent opening, silent, which was pretty unusual to be him.  
Crawling in on all four, he came closer and closer. You weren't surprised. You weren't nervous. You just sat there and let him come to you, crawl up to your body and lift his head in height with your own.  
Seconds of silence, looks and small small clouds of steam that came out from your half opened mouths, passed by. You didn't count them, but they felt like hours, maybe even years.  
There were so much unsaid things in the air, but none of were able to form words with your half opened mouths...  
Noses touched, hearts were beating.

And you kissed. It was a little clumsy, damp kiss, but still filled with so many emotions it almost made you dizzy. All the years of emptiness, of loneliness and regret – the death's of the people you truly had loved, and now all these feelings.

You tried again, and this time it was more soft, more passionate. You almost lost it out there, in a tent with a young man's lips pressed against your own.  
Your body shivered and you felt how all these sparkling feelings started to take over your stomach completely as tongues met, curiously and lustfully, arms wrapped around each other and bodies smashed together.

And like that, something was formed. People could call it a relationship, a bond, but you didn't want it to be put down in words. It was more like something that just existed, that was there all the time. Something that mattered and grew stronger for every time you were with each other.

It happened in secret. None of you said it our loud, some people might suspected something, but you just let them be. It didn't matter any more, since you both had each other.  
Fighting on each other's sides, surviving, growing really left deep marks, but it didn't feel like it was all about obeying orders any more. It was more.

They day came when they gave you a mission. You simply couldn't say no, you had to take it, and if you did you would never be able to return to the ANBU again. You were back in the village.  
Admitting that it almost was exciting coming back, not being forced to hide your identity or having strict times to pass was a little hard from a beginning, but you were also so tired of doing nothing but fight and train. A normal life wasn't on anyone's radar in the camp. Except on yours. You ___wanted_to go back.

You kept it a secret until the big day, when you gathered the team and told everyone what you were going to do. You told them the truth, that you wouldn't come back and that you would fit better with working for the third, seeing your old friends and have your own team. Everyone accepted it, said "thank you" or "bye", nodded and then walked away. You knew that they would discuss it later – whether he had been a good captain or not, his faults and mistakes and his glory moments.

Everyone had left, everyone except for one tall young man with a porcelain mask that was painted to look like a cat. As soon as you saw that mask your head got filled with flashbacks and memories. _Cat and dog_. You were called that. A fitting nickname for a couple like you.

He stood on the exact same spot as when you had seen him for the first time. There were a few differences – he had light brown hair now, he was stronger and more secure, and he had managed to control the power of the mokuton to the edge on what his body could handle – but in some way he still looked almost just like then, just like that day.  
A cough, eyes that met.  
You started.

"Tenzou."

"Captain."

"I hope they'll choose you as the next captain for the team. You deserve that. I've already nominated you to the elders, they'll think over it this evening."

_And they liked that idea __almost as much as you._

"Thank you, ___senpai_. Although it won't be the same without you. Good luck in the future, I hope I'll see you later some time. If I ever get out of here."

You nod. You really hoped the same. Actually, you had wanted him to quit the ANBU with you, and leave the place right there, but that was probably something he'd never do. His home was the ANBU, he'd been there since he was a child.  
But you knew something else, something beyond the boring gray walls of the foundation.

"We'll see each other eventually. That's why I'm not going to say good bye now."

"It's better this way."

And with a silent last look at each other, you turned around and started to walk away. The only moment of happiness you had ever felt the last years was gone, and he walked away right behind you.  
Questions that never would be answered about you two circled around in your head, things you never got to do or say were now pointless. Whatever had been between you were now nothing but emptiness.  
But you were ready to fill that emptiness with new feelings whenever you came out to the real world again. Feelings of freedom, happiness, hard work, an interest, some time by yourself and new people, the new generation.

With that in mind, a tired shinobi took of his mask and stepped out from an ANBU camp for good. You didn't plan on returning, and you never did. Yet the hope about seeing an old friend never really left your mind.


	2. The reunion

He's there, right in front of you. Standing beside your hospital bed and looking at you, just like nothing ever happened. He looks different in some kind of way – a face protector that reminds you of the second hokage's, the standard jounin outfit you have seen so many other people wear.  
Despite all that, he doesn't look like a hidden leaf shinobi. Not quite.  
He looks more than that.

The man runs his fingers through the brown thatch and smile with closed eyes.

"It's been a while, senpai."

He sounds so happy, calm and in control of himself. Like everyone should sound.  
_How a human can develop during just a few year__s is __really fascinating. How a human can change but still look exactly like than is even more interesting._

From a beginning, you hadn't believed Tsunade. Even when he stepped in though the door it had been a little too unreal too be true, and thinking about the circumstances it wouldn't surprise you if it was all your imagination.  
But apparently it wasn't.

After a lot of information about how Tenzou – now Yamato – was suppose to take over Team Kakashi while you were in the hospital, you could understand a little more. Even though Tsunade and Jiraiya left him with a lot of questions, Tenzou had stayed, and now he's here by your side, greeting as if nothing ever had happened between you.

"T-Tenzou. I never thought I'd see you here again."

You manage to return a strained but truly happy smile. It is not like you don't want him there, no, you're really was happy to see him, it just feels a little… Strange. Unreal.

"I hope you understand why I'm here, and that I can help."

You nod silently, and he continues; "Many things have happened since we last saw each other. You think now's the time to catch up a little?"

You watch him sit down on a chair beside your bed, legs crossed and a hand under his jaw, to keep his head up. That same smile still decorating his lips, just like when he first stepped into the room.

_Sit up_. Your body is still stiff and it hurts like hell, but at this point you can tolerate it. Tenzou's face doesn't look happy with you when you turn your head against him, but you silent down his only try to protest with a raised hand.  
A strained motion and you're up, sitting with your legs over the edge of the bed, facing him and his unhappy countenance.

You snort a little, "I need to get up a little. You know I hate hospitals, and the nurses are only making it worse."

For a moment you glimpse a smirk on his lips, but it's gone almost as quick as it appeared.

"Yea, yea I know… So. You want me to start?"

Looking at each other, a warmth is spread in the atmosphere. Trust. Faith. Just like back then…

"That would be nice."

The brown haired man lean back in his chair and think for a second, it looks like he's gathering memories from a past time. Well, it's true that it's been a while since you last saw each other.

Finally he opens his mouth and start to talk, slowly and soft, like usual. Calm and secure, like no one in the whole world could disturb his peacefulness. Like the bear in the forest.  
You've missed his voice.

"When you left I was elected as the next captain. I wasn't half as good as you were back then, but our teammates trusted me and we all managed to get along. Mission after mission we succeeded to escort, protect, assassinate or fight people, and it all continued for years. I guess we were all bored after a while. Comrades from other teams died, some people left and never came back…"  
Here he looks you hastily in your eyes before continuing, "… But we others managed to get along. I trained every day, chasing the dream of becoming stronger. Now I'm here – taking over as captain of your team. It's a little frightening, I have to say, you've been with them for a while, and now I'm suppose to take over…"

Thoughts are spinning inside your head, but you look up and smile again. "It's fine. They're really good kids, and they're strong as a team. I guess Tsunade told you about Uchiha Sasuke already?"

Tenzou nodded. "I know about him. It's not a nice story if we put it like that…"

Silence in a few seconds, then he opened his mouth again. "Enough about that. How about you?"

You feel a little surprised as you look down on your hands that are laying on your lap. "Maah, I haven't really done anything. I've finished the Icha Icha series, I've met people who mean something to me. Naruto, Sakura… Other than that I don't know. That's a little of the point why I left. Doing nothing has made my life better."

You exchange looks. It's suppose to go very fast, but there's something inside those dark eyes that makes you stuck for a while and just… Feel. Sit down and let your emotions bubble up to the surface, wait to explode in laughter or tears or a scream or just… Something.  
The attraction is back. The attraction you used to feel in the ANBU, whenever you looked at each other.

"I understand."

Up til now it have felt like nothing but a dream, a lousy daydream that just came to your mind a boring day at the hospital, but Tsunade's words and the presence of a warm body right in front of you makes you realize that it's actually happening now.  
It's reality.

Your old friend is back. Not back from the dead, but almost like it, since it's not usual that an ANBU gets out from the camp.  
He's there, right in front of you.

You lift your hand, hold it in front of your face. Look at it, then reach out for the man in front of you.

It's obvious that he's embarrassed when the outside of your fingers touches his cheek.

But for you, it's like a light inside your head. Skin against skin, reality that's thrown right in your face without being prepared for it.

This is real.

"S-senpai…"

You can do nothing but stare, stroke your finger up and down along his cheeks and chin, down his neck and shoulder…

"…I-I don't…"

He grabs your hand. The motion is so hastily that you almost stand up by surprise, and the bed's swaying under the weight of your body. Pain strikes down along your spine before you're able to react and you have to close your eyes and breathe, breathe clear and as normal as possible.

The man in front of you looks a little scared, and he lets go of your arm to lay his hand on your shoulder instead.

"Are you okay?"

You cough and look up, meet his eyes again – this time you're not able to handle it.

Despite the pain and the adrenaline that's pounding through your veins, you can't resist but grab his field jacked and pull him even closer.  
Your foreheads smash together, and you look him desperately in his eyes.

"What are y-you-"

"You're here… You're actually here again, Tenzou…"

He looks so insecure, but just a glance at your desperate countenance makes him relax and smile a little incredulously.

"You're still recovering, you don't know what you're talking about…"

"So I don't know what I'm talking about when I'm mentioning the years we spent together, doing more than what just friends should do?"

It was the one thing that shouldn't be said out loud, but it simply slipped out from your lips faster than you expected. He looked surprised, a little ashamed thinking back on how desperately they had thrown themselves on each other as soon as everyone had left.

"I… I've told myself to not think about that again…"

You snort, "Why? Didn't it mean something?"

"Of course it did."

"Then why…?"

Brown locks of hair covers his eyes when he look down on the floor. "It hurt too much."

Your body's shaking, you want to scream back that you know ___exactly _what he means, but instead you just stand there and stare at him, unable say something in return.

All that's left inside the room is a dull silence.

Suddenly, the man stands up from the half sitting position he earlier had to bare with, and turns around. Slowly walking away from your bed, towards the door he's leaning his head to the left and talks to you over his shoulder. "I should go to my new apartment and get some rest, we're heading out tomorrow. Looking forward to see what those kids have learned from you, Kakashi-san. We can talk more when we all come home. See you in a bit."

He didn't wait for a specific answer, and since he didn't get one either he just stepped out through the door.

You stare at the opening, still picturing the silhouette of his head, shoulders, his back and his legs… Just like he still was standing there.

Why did he leave?

Your head is spinning, you can't get rid of the picture of him in front of your eyes. He was here so recently, just a few seconds ago… But why did he leave?  
It was ages since you last saw him, and of course since you last touched him – and now, when he finally was there, his body just a few inches away from yours – he left. Without really saying why.

Naked feet on the cold stone floor, weak legs that are trying to hold up a tired body. Despite all that you're still standing. The first steps away from the bed are unbalanced and insecure, but when you've reached the door you can almost walk normally. Directly when you've stepped over the threshold you start to run, ignoring that you probably shouldn't. Patients and guests, family members and friends are shocked moving out of the way when you run by, not completely in control of what your feet are doing or where you are going, but as long as you're able to reach your goal before it's too late, it doesn't matter.

Down two floors and you've reached the last corridor.  
The first thing you lay your eyes on are the back of a green field jacket, messy brown hair and a face that's dreamily looking out through the windows on his right side. No one else's out there, no nurses or medic nins, only him, and that's only good of course. He's walking slowly, relaxed, and you have to stop for a moment to take a deep breath and just look at him.

The afternoon sun that's shining in through the window is giving his face a completely different look. Much younger, much more innocent.

You open your mouth.

"Tenzou!"

A body freezes. He turn his head around. "K… Kakashi-senpai? You…. Wh-what the…"

Legs are moving automatically, and his eyes are just getting bigger and bigger the closer you come to him.

Finally reaching your goal, you lift your hands, put them on his shoulders and look him deeply in his eyes.

"Don't… Don't leave me when you just got here… I waited for… For years and now when you're finally here you just… Go away without even saying good bye properly…"

It's hard to speak when you've just run three floors down in a bad condition, but the smile he gives you in return makes it all worth it. It's supplied, but so warm and so happy that you almost can feel your heart beat two times faster than ever before. He opens his mouth and tries to speak, but it's not working, the only thing coming out is a small sigh.  
After bringing himself together a few seconds, he's looking up at you again and meeting your eyes.

"B-baka… You can't run down here in your condition…"

"I need to see you, don't you understand? I ___need _to be with you, just like back then…"

It's so obvious how he's fighting with himself. The part that doesn't want to get hurt, the part that wants it to be like back then. Exactly how you felt yourself back there.

"Please… I will never leave you again… I haven't forgotten what we had…"

With those words and a last look in your eyes, he just can't say no anymore.

Pulling you closer, letting you feel the closeness of a warm body against your own again, is more than you ever thought you'd get. He's hugging you, comforting you and you're too filled with emotions to do anything but bury your face in the mane of short, brown hair and inhale the scent of soil, water and everything that makes you safe.

His arms around your back makes it feels like your bodies are one, and you whisper in his ear;

"You're the key to my happiness."

He giggles a little, probably because it's tickling, and then he's hugging you even harder, grabbing the thin fabric of your undershirt.

Minutes of just standing there, completely lost in each other, feels like seconds.

He's murmuring something with his face buried in the cloth over your torso.

"Do you know what they called us back at the camp?"

You lean back and he's releasing you from his grip, lifting his hands to your face to finger a little on the edge of the mask.  
One black, one red eye looking at him. "No, I've never heard that."

Two finger have searched themselves down under it, exploring your cheekbone. They're pulling the black fabric down, carefully like it was the most brittle glass.  
He looks up into your eyes, and you just simply can't resist to lift your hands and cup them around his face.  
You're both moving towards each other at the same time, and in one silent motion, lips meet.  
Softness, heat, it all comes flowing over you in a rush, making you so dizzy.  
United again, after such a long time.

After a few seconds you have to separate from each other in order to breathe, just like so many times before.  
He's relaxing and running his finger through your hair. You close your eyes and rest your head against his shoulder.

"We should get you back to your room before anyone sees you here… Especially the medical nin's. You know, you actually run down three floors in that condition… I almost think that's against the law or something."

You only mutter as answer, "Yea, I know…"

Bodies turn around, make ready to walk the stairs up again.  
Like a horror movie.  
But the arm around your waist, and the fingers entwined with your own makes it a little lighter, a little easier.

Just when you're about to move, a warm breath heats up your cheek with a kiss.  
A soft voice whispers,

"They called us ___The Inseparable_."

* * *

_Opinions about the writing style? Critics? Just what you thought in general? Leave a review! Thank you for the awesome compliments I've got lately. Love you guys._


End file.
